From the Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Beholden" by iloveromance. Daphne is still troubled by Roz's hurtful comments, but then a vision lets her know that everything will be all right. Mostly fluffy one-shot.


**Author's Note:**Thanks to Andrea (iloveroamnce) for writing "Beholden." This fluffy little scene has been in my head since I read it, and so I had to write it! :)

Daphne sighed contentedly. She always enjoyed being alone with Niles, but this had been even more wonderful than any of the dozens of other times they'd been together. She reached for his hand. "Niles, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my love," Niles replied. He glanced over at the vase on the nightstand which held the blue roses she'd given him. He could hardly believe her thoughtfulness.

"Do you think I'm psychic? I mean, I know what you said to Dr. Morrey, but you must have _some_ opinion."

Niles looked into her warm brown eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in them, but he knew he had to answer her question. "I don't know. But I know that I believe in you. I don't need any scientific tests to tell me who you are. You're the woman I love. That's all I need to know."

"I know your brother and father think I'm crazy sometimes. Me visions are a part of who I am. Just like the way you're so sweet and caring is a part of who _you_ are."

"I know that, my love. And I would never want you to give up part of who you are. I love you, and no vision can ever change that."

Daphne kissed him deeply. She knew she sometimes got carried away by her powers, and she was glad Niles fully accepted everything about her. It was just one more reason she was thrilled that he was hers. Suddenly she thought of Roz's words at the cafe. It hurt to think that her best friend would think of Niles as a man whose head could easily be turned by any woman who walked by.

"My love, what's wrong?" Niles asked, concerned. He saw Daphne's gaze drift out the window.

"When I was waiting for you at the cafe earlier, Roz came in. I told her you were running late, and she had the nerve to suggest it was just an excuse! And when she saw the flowers and candy, she thought _I_ was seeing someone else."

"I am so sorry that Roz hurt you that way. I assure you that every moment I spend with my patients, I am merely counting the hours till I can return to you. If Roz is skeptical of our relationship, perhaps it's because she's never experienced anything as real as what we have."

Daphne sighed. "I suppose you're right. I wish she could see you the way I do. I think you're the most wonderful man I've ever known."

Niles sighed, closing his eyes. He was doing his best to preserve this moment in his memory. Then he opened his eyes and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you." When she didn't answer, Niles could see that she was still upset over Roz's comments. "Would you like some of this chocolate?" He picked up a piece from the box that sat next to the vase, holding it out to her.

Daphne grinned, taking a bite. It was delicious, more than worth every penny she'd paid. She didn't care if Roz thought it was a lame gift. "Mm. That's the second sweetest thing in this room."

Niles kissed her. He could taste the chocolate on her lips. It was a combination which surpassed anything that Seattle's many gourmet cooks could ever create. "Thank you again for the flowers and chocolate. It may have been an unusual choice of gift, but I love it all the same. In fact, I treasure it even more because it came from your heart." He thought for a moment. "You know, for as long as I've known you, everything you've done, you've done it from your heart. You've always followed your beliefs no matter what. Just one of the many things that I admire about you, my love."

Daphne kissed him. It was hard to imagine ever being any happier than this. But then, suddenly, her powers kicked in. It was a sight more vivid than anything she'd seen recently. She gasped.

"Daphne, what is it?" Niles asked. He pulled her close, alarmed by the look on her face.

"I-I had a vision," she responded. "Oh, Niles, I could see it clear as day." She smiled, though tears shone in her eyes.

"What did you see, my love?" Niles didn't really care much whether Daphne's powers were scientifically valid or not. They were important to her, and so they were important to him.

"I saw us. Just like this. Only you looked even more dashing, with your slightly gray hair. While I, on the other hand..." She wished her own wrinkles hadn't been quite so clear in her mind's eye.

Niles kissed the back of her hand. "You looked even more beautiful." It didn't matter that he hadn't seen her vision. It was a simple fact.

**The End**


End file.
